


Vaya<3

by jjohncho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjohncho/pseuds/jjohncho
Summary: For the person who makes me feel that giddy sort of happiness <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PookityPook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/gifts).



The dull hum of The Enterprise vibrated in her ears as the blinding light of faraway stars reflected on her crisp blue uniform. The PADD in her hands bleeped with information irrelevant to her at that moment, she wasn’t on duty which meant that work would have to wait, at least for a moment. Instead, her arms hung loosely over the bar she was leaning lightly against, eyes trained on the galaxies before her, skipping and dancing over the many stars she could see. 

The mirror image in the glasses could tell you all you needed to know about what she was looking at but her heart could only be seen when you met her line of sight and stared. Her eyes, they sparkled with love so pure and excitement so childish, it was like a whole bunch of butterflies had been let loose in her stomach and were escaping through her gaze. You would see her passion and fear as well, if you looked hard enough. The wide open universe before her seemed to call her into it’s arms and, while she longed to join it in it’s cool embrace, she feared that she may never return. 

She’d joined Starfleet because she loved space, she’d joined the medical team because she wanted to make a difference, she wanted to help people. She felt that every time she walked down her ship's hallways, her feet firmly rooted though the gravity was artificial. She’d pass people with a smile and a polite “Hello there!”. She’d never been good at making friends but knew most of the crew by name and everyone knew hers. She was an important member of the team and, of course, it only helped that she was a comforting sight to anyone on the ship. Her gentle thoughts and sweet smiles could cure you of ills. Dr McCoy had even called her into his examination at times to help keep a nervous patient calm. All while not even being an official doctor.

Now though, she had been given a moment's rest thanks to it being a slow week on board The Enterprise. They were nearing a trading colony and were only making a routine stop, sometimes the jobs were less glamorous or dangerous and more….boring, however, no one really minded. It was better than being stuck on Earth. 

Her head tilted as she yawned, still gazing at the universe before her. It was late and while her eyelids were heavy, her feet simply didn’t want to move. It was like her body had planted her there and wasn’t going to let up for anything. She decided to stay for just a while longer, he heart winning out over her head.

She was deep in thought over her work for tomorrow and the current happiness she was feeling when a voice spoke out from behind her, giving her a fright. Had she been so caught up in her own little world that she didn’t hear someone come up behind her? It wouldn’t be the first time but she had thought she’d gotten so much better since joining Starfleet.

“It would seem I was correct in assuming you would be here” The voice was calm, controlled. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out who was talking, even if you hadn’t been working with him on a spaceship for the last 2 years.

“Mr Spock.” Turning she smiled politely, they weren’t exactly close, Spock outranked her after all, not to mention he spent most of his time on the bridge. “Is there something wrong, Sir?” She left the formality on the end, she knew her place. 

The Vulcan seemed to study her for a moment, his eyes revealed nothing but there was a slight smile to his mouth, this alone showed great emotion to those who happened to see it. It was as if he was searching for the words to say. With his hands clasped behind his back and his feet together, he was the personification of command. She was intimidated by him, sure, but also interested in the Vulcan. She studied human psychology, emotion was something she knew a great deal about so to be faced with someone who didn’t show her anything, well, she was intrigued. 

Spock apparently gave up on speaking after a moment and gestured to the open space next to her, asking permission to stand with her and join her in her thoughts. She gladly agreed, smiling as the stars sparkled in her eyes. She couldn’t say she was lonely but she’d never pass up the chance of friendly conversation, after all, it wasn’t like Spock to wander aimlessly into a conversation. He sought her out for a reason and she couldn’t deny her interest.  
The silence that falls over them is peaceful, never feeling awkward or forced. It was merely two people enjoying each others company without strain or small talk. It suited them both perfectly. 

After a moment, too short for the galaxies before her eyes to really take her back in, the Vulcan spoke. “I’m sure you are aware how valued you are on this ship.” Spock’s eyes twinkled ever so slightly as he spoke, the words coming effortlessly as though he was back on the bridge reading off a report. “Were you always interested in medicine?” He was gazing at her now, his body turned towards her in a friendly, open way. It was nice, to be complimented. She felt her cheeks rise in temperature as the blood rushed to her face. Obviously, she didn’t do what she did for the praise but to have someone she looked up to recognize her work, it made pride bubble in her stomach. 

“I was, though not like Dr McCoy or the nurses.” She, retold, happy to open up though curious as to what the Vulcan was playing at. Did he really care about what she had to say? Vulcan’s were always interesting and hard to understand. “I like to understand people. I want to know what makes them tick and how they work. I’ve always wanted to use this to help people, like doctors want to help with medicine.” 

The Vulcan watched her in wonder, the female hoped she was proving to be some kind of interesting conversation partner. As the stars watched their pleasant conversation, they seemed to whisper their good wishes for the budding friendship. Engines lulled them into a comfortable aura, happily fitting together in their mutual likes and dislikes. The female had a best friend, too reckless, too young, it was nice to find someone to relax with, someone she knew would be loyal in a calm and calculated way. Someone who could fuel, inspire, bond with the other half of her personality that had spent most of it’s time caring and protecting.  
The ship felt warm, comfortable. The woman lost track of time as the pair spoke of themselves or others aboard the ship. They spoke of the stars and the world beyond them, only to find that their conversations of the homes closer were much harder to vocalize. It was promising to be a great partnership. 

It felt all too soon when the com in Spock’s hard crackled to life, a clear voice filling the space between them in an instant, It felt like the owner had appeared and was standing between the pair of them. 

“Mr, Spock. Your presence is needed on the bridge.” Lieutenant Uhura, her tone showed her command but there was an edge of softness to it that she reserved for people she liked. 

The Vulcan was quick to answer the command in a professional manner before seeming to stand up a little straighter, as if he was breaking away from his casual stance, though the difference was minimal. “Miss. It would be a pleasure to continue our conversation another time, when we are both off perhaps?”

Smiling, polite and sweet, she couldn’t turn down the offer of continued conversation. The Vulcan was a brilliant man and she wanted to find out more about him. “Of course. I should be getting back to my quarters anyway. It has been lovely talking to you, Mr. Spock.” 

“You too, Vaya.” 

And that was that. The first mate turned like the wind and was out of the observation deck before the woman even had time to think. Life on board a ship could be difficult, when even the gravity was artificial but having people around you to keep your spirits up, to help you, that was why she was here. She was here to make a difference, yes, but without people like the enterprise crew at her side, was it a difference worth making?  
Walking back towards her room, she couldn’t help but feel a giddy sort of happiness. She loved her ship, she loved her crew, she loved her stars.


End file.
